1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection device, known from DE 100 04 617 A, has a high pressure pump that delivers fuel into a high-pressure region in which for example one high-pressure accumulator, a so-called rail, is provided. An injector for fuel injection is provided for each cylinder of the engine; each injector is connected to the high-pressure accumulator via a hydraulic line. An electric control unit is provided for controlling the fuel injection by means of the injectors. Both the lines to the injectors and the injectors themselves are components of the high-pressure region. A pressure control valve that is triggered by the control unit is provided for setting a certain pressure in the high-pressure region. The pressure control valve controls a connection between the high-pressure region and a low-pressure region. When the pressure control valve is triggered by the control unit, it opens the connection between the high-pressure region and the low-pressure region so that fuel can flow out of the high-pressure region into the low-pressure region. In new fuel injection devices, the high-pressure region is completely leak-tight. When the internal combustion engine is switched off after long operation, the fuel contained in the high-pressure region is heated. Upon subsequent cooling, the complete leak-tightness of the high-pressure region can cause a degassing of the fuel to occur. This impedes the restarting of the internal combustion engine since it is first necessary to displace the gas in the high-pressure region.